fairytail7fandomcom-20200216-history
Mavis Vermilion
Mavis Vermilion (メイビス・ヴァーミリオン Meibisu Vāmirion) was the first Guild Master and co-founder of the Fairy Tail Guild. She died some time prior to the beginning of the series but her spirit still remains in Tenrou Island. Appearance Mavis has very long, wavy, blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards, large green eyes that appear to have no irises and a slight child-like build. She wears a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these is outlined in a hot pink. She wears wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings. She also seems to prefer going barefoot. Personality Mavis is kind and protective of Fairy Tail. She cares, guides and protects the guild whenever it's possible. She seems to be quite cheerful as she's smiling and happy most of the time. Mavis can also be quite carefree and reckless, and this side of her is shown when she allowed Jellal to participate in the Grand Magic Games as a part of Team Fairy Tail B, as long as it improved their chances of winning, despite the fact that if anyone found out about the ex-member of the Ten Wizard Saints and escaped convict, it could be disastrous to the guild. Another sign of her reckless nature is shown when she lent Fairy Glitter to Cana just to win the MPF event. Mavis is quite playful and to a certain degree, childish. She even left Tenrou Island just to cheer on Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games, solely because she was bored on the island. She seems to be indifferent to certain things. For example, when Mavis felt a malicious force coming from the Raven Tail guild members, she was not especially worried. Though playful, she can be quite serious at times. When it came to winning the Grand Magic Games, Mavis cast aside her smile, adopting a serious persona in which she stated she would lead Fairy Tail to victory, taking charge and giving out orders. Magic And Abilities Fairy Glitter (妖精の輝き, フェアリーグリッター, Fearī Gurittā): Fairy Glitter is one of the Three Great Magic's of Fairy Tail. It is a Magic that rivals Fairy Law and is a radiance of merciless light that rejects the presence of any foes. It is also an exceedingly complex and unfathomably intricate spell that collects and concentrates the light of the sun, the moon and the stars. Mavis transferred this Magic to Cana temporarily. Fairy Sphere Fairy Sphere (妖精の球, フェアリースフィア, Fearī Sufia): Mavis used this spell by converting the Fairy Tail members' bonds and faith into Magic Power. It is a Magic that will protect the Guild from any evil; an absolute defense Magic. However, Fairy Sphere also acts as a stasis chamber, and anyone trapped inside will not age. It's powerful enough to protect Tenrou Island and everyone on it from Acnologia's Dragon's Roar, and to keep it sealed for seven years. Flight: Mavis can fly at will, as well as walk on water. Ethereal Abilities: Despite the fact that Mavis is deceased, she is able to talk with people who are still living. In addition, she can even create an Ethereal body at will that is visible and can cast Magic Spells. Despite being an Ethereal body, her bodily functions still seem to work, which is why she still needs to use the bathroom. However, she states that only those who have the mark of Fairy Tail can see her Ethereal body. Master Strategist: While not a Magical ability, Mavis has shown herself to be highly intellectual as she was able to memorize all the abilities of the participants, along with their fighting styles and patterns, and then run countless battle scenarios to come up with the most appropriate strategy for her guild, making at seems as if she was predicting the future, thus earning the alias - The Fairy Tactician. However, despite this incredible feat, Mavis' strategies aren't perfect as seen when instead of Erza facing off against Minerva like she initially predicted she instead faced off against Kagura and then Minerva, greatly upsetting her to the point of tears.